


Old Man

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [15]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cute, Fluff, Hurt Nikki, M/M, Sweet Tommy, Worried Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki's rotatory cusp is acting up.





	Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> #39 I can't stand seeing you in so much pain

“Fuck!” Nikki called out as he held his shoulder. Years of doing stupid shit was catching up with him. And his rotator cuff had been torn in so many spots, he was even amazed that there was any of it left.

“Hey Nik, what’s wrong?” Tommy asked, setting down the magazine he had been flipping through.

“Damn shoulder,” Nikki told him. “I hate getting old.” Tommy got out of his chair and found a place by Nikki on the couch. He gently rubbed at his shoulder, hoping to ease the pain.

“Well, the good news is, you will always be four years older than me, old man.” Tommy smiled when Nikki glared at him.

“I might always be four years older, but I’ll always be the better looking out of the two of us,” Nikki shot back. Tommy shook his head.

“I’m sexy and I know it,” Tommy told him. Nikki just smiled and was about to make a quip when another round of pain shot through his shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut. Tommy frowned. “Maybe it’s time to go back to the doctor to see about getting your shoulder fixed.”

“I’ve had the left one done, my hip, and two hernias. I don’t think I’ll end up being Nikki anymore if I keep getting things replaced and fixed like this,” Nikki sighed.

“But why go through the pain?” Tommy asked. “I mean, you won’t take painkillers unless they’re prescribed by a doctor, and even though, you make me dish them out to you. Even Tylenol man. You’re obviously in pain. Let’s fix it now so you can still enjoy life.”

“But…” Nikki pouted.

“Nikki Sixx, I can’t stand seeing you in so much pain,” Tommy told him. “You don’t play your bass as much because it hurts to hold it sometimes. You aren’t taking as much photography. And if Sixx AM goes back on tour like you keep hinting about, I can’t always be on tour with you to rub your shoulder…”

“What do you mean you can’t always be on tour with me? I’m putting you in my suitcase. DJ and James will never know.” Nikki smirked.

“Yeah, until they hear moaning coming from your bunk when I’m giving you a blowjob,” Tommy teased. “Come on Nik, do it for me?” He patted his eyelashes a couple times. It reminded Nikki of back in the 80’s, when a doe eyed Tommy just had to give him that look and it had Nikki melting into his hands.

God, he really did have him wrapped around his finger, didn’t he?

“Okay, okay. I’ll call the doctor and see about setting up a consultation,” Nikki sighed. “But not because you asked me to. It’s because I do want to be pain free so I can enjoy those tour bus blowjobs.”

“Oh my god, you’re unbelievable,” Tommy laughed, smacking his left arm before getting up to go to his magazine. Nikki snagged his hand and pulled him back down into his lap. “Hey!”

“I’m hurt and need my incredibly sexy drummer,” Nikki told him, kissing him. “Plus, you rubbing my shoulder actually did feel good.”

“Then let’s go up to our room so I can give you a massage,” Tommy winked before heading towards the bedroom. “Unless you’re not up to it old man.” 

“I’ll show you old man,” Nikki growled as he rushed after Tommy, following him to the bedroom.


End file.
